<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Remember Me? by PizzaNSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116981">Do You Remember Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine'>PizzaNSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the Battle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Mini Fic, Post Game, Reaction, super short, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's response to Zelda's question just after the battle with Calamity Ganon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the Battle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Remember Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my very first contribution to the LOZ fandom. I know I’m a few years late to the party, but I just finished my first playthrough of BOTW and I have SO MANY ZELINK FEELS. This is just a very short mini drabble of those moments just after the battle because I wanted Link to have some sort of reaction to Zelda’s question and felt deprived that he didn’t LOL I have at least one more one shot in progress and we’ll see where my feels and inspiration take me from there :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"May I ask...do you really remember me?"</em>
</p><p>Eyes tightening, Link took a half step forward, tilting his head to one side and then the other as he looked into her sparkling, emerald eyes, noting the vulnerable yet hopeful smile of the young woman before him. </p><p>Though flickers of memories not yet realized toyed at the edge of his mind, a flurry of emotions and sensations made themselves quite clear. Unswerving loyalty, deep devotion, fond companionship, and comforting friendship among others. </p><p>Not only that, but there was a desperate desire within him to protect this particular woman—<em>his</em> princess. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would give his life for hers—and had already done so once before—without question.</p><p>His stoic expression shifted, his gaze softening as he recalled a vague recollection of a young woman with a smile like the sun, a bell chime laugh, an intense thirst for knowledge, and a desperate desire to serve and protect her people. </p><p>And then there was that voice. The soft pleading voice had set off a strange echo of some unidentified emotion each time she'd spoken into his mind over the past months of his journey. He couldn't even begin to identify <em>that</em> feeling and wasn't ready to try, but that was ok. </p><p>The important thing was that he <em>remembered</em>.</p><p>The corners of his lips turned up in a small, soft smile and he nodded. "I do," he replied quietly, his eyes sparking with confidence. "And both my sword and my will are yours, Princess, as always."</p><p>Eyes sparkling with unshed tears, Zelda's lips trembled, though her smile grew. Choking out a sob, she stumbled forward and launched herself onto him, throwing her arms around his neck in a massive hug. </p><p>Startled by the unexpected display of affection, Link gasped, recoiling slightly before relaxing and allowing his arms to slip around her. He held her close, allowing her to sob into his chest and thinking how awfully familiar the sensation was to a memory from a hundred years past. Only this time the sun shone brightly and she was crying out of joy, not sorrow.</p><p>A warmth sparked in him as he rested his cheek on her hair. He may still be missing a fair number of his memories, but he knew without question that this woman held a special place in his heart and that he would go to the ends of Hyrule for her. What exactly that meant in the grand scheme of things, he had yet to discover, but he was certain that with a bit of time by her side, all would soon become clear.</p><p>And that was enough for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>